<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miscommunication by RealityinSpace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018620">Miscommunication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityinSpace/pseuds/RealityinSpace'>RealityinSpace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Custom V, Idiots in Love, Jackie Welles is a good man, M/M, Miscommunication, this is smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityinSpace/pseuds/RealityinSpace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V never understood Jackie Welles. Never understood a great many things. The wrong words however can lead to better one's. Maybe V needs to open up now and then and maybe a certain Mercenary is the right one for the job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male V/Jackie Welles, V/Jackie Welles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miscommunication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Name: V <br/>Age: 27<br/>Gender: Male<br/>Ethnicity: Native American <br/>Eyes: Green<br/>Hair: Dark Brown<br/>Height: 5'7<br/>Weight: 150lbs</p>
<p>He's a cutie and I was inspired by CyberpunkThot to write the ship because all their fics are amazing. So i hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night City was a place where the worst of the worst could thrive or end up dead. You always had to be careful who you placed your bets on cause in the end it could get you killed. V hadn’t known where to lay his chips growing up and it more then once came back with a bullet. </p>
<p>As he grew older he started to look into things differently. The way the gangs moved, the way they spoke and talked to each other. How deals were made and how to best get a profit. V was always quiet and watching how the bigger players moved and internally taking it all in. So it all came to a surprise when a 16 year old made a power move and took control of his own gang as it’s leader and became an untouchable force to get to. </p>
<p>The years flew by and V was known for having a tough skin and low tolerance for bullshit. He had made his own little empire within Night City. Still known for being very quiet he was always hard to get a read on or even to be in sighted. He had a very few he allowed to get close and even then they were kept at a distance. Sometimes he missed his days when he ran the jobs with the firefights and the thrill of the chase. But now he gave out jobs and found people to do the dirty work while he mostly sat at home or at his base in his office space looking over anything work related. </p>
<p>The evening of his 27th birthday proved to be a changing point for the cold and quiet V though. He had decided to come to a job and watch the people on the job. The job was set for an arcade and the small bit of him that still wanted that thrill kicked in and while his people set in to do their work he found himself in front of an old skeeball machine. A quick hack and the game started and for a few solid minutes he found a simple pleasure in just seeing if he could get a high score. Someone named ‘Jackie’ currently held the high score and being able to cheat the system a bit by the time his people finished he was inputting his name into the top score with a rare smile that faded when one of his people walked up. </p>
<p>Listening to the details he rolled his head side to side. Someone else had come earlier and taken out the mark and money was gone as well. V didn’t like competition or someone messing with his territory. He looked about the arcade before briskly walking toward the back to where they would hold security footage and hacked into the network. He sped up the footage to see who had come in and paused seeing an all to familiar face. A solo mercenary named Jackie Welles had come in and left with a duffel bag. His bag with his money. He took out his phone and began to type out a quick message to some of his higher up’s to track down Jackie and get the message to the merc that he’d better have that bag still. </p>
<p>Jackie however proved to be a hard target to track down. It wasn’t until a week later while he stood in his bathroom touching up his undercut when he got a message that Jackie had been sighted at the same arcade. And seemed to be waiting. </p>
<p>V brushed out his long hair throwing it up into a loose bun and got dressed into jeans and a tank top before taking a ride to the arcade. He arrived and had someone stand outside in case. V could handle himself just fine but with Jackie it was quite an unknown. The man stood at least a foot taller then V and was twice the body weight and muscle. V however wasn’t going to come down to violence unless it was necessary. </p>
<p>So he found himself walking up to the skeeball machine once more this time with a certain Jackie Welles. The larger man turned seeing him and a bright smile went over his face. </p>
<p>“Well if it isn’t the infamous V himself gracing me with his presence.” His loud boisterous booming as usual and V let out a calm breath. <br/>“I’m here on business Jack. You took something from me and I’d like it back if you don’t mind.” he said his cold demeanor coming off enough to kill a room. But that coldness seemed to bounce off Jackie like he wore armor. </p>
<p>“Ah come on V at least make it fun. How about this you and me have a little one on one here with the skeeball and whoever gets the high score wins ya know? I win and you and I have some fun for the weekend at your place. If you win you get the bag back and no hard feelings.” </p>
<p>V rolled it over in his head. He had no idea what Jackie constituted as fun and a whole weekend of him would more the likely just be spent of takeout and whatever else he deemed fun. Seemed to be fair enough and honestly he could track the bag down even if he lost. While thinking he was unaware of how Jackie was looking at him with interest as if waiting for his chance for something. </p>
<p>V finally looked back at Jackie who held a smile. “A game of skeeball? Fine.” he said turning to the machine focusing green eyes on the top points slots. “Also V? Don’t cheat this time.” Jackie smirked to him before turning to his own machine and V felt a prick of his pride. </p>
<p>The game started and V found himself being distracted by Jackie as the man was obviously showing off. A simple throw was instead embellished with flair and style and over the top. He was doing it on purpose and it was actually working making V miss shots and the game ended with Jackie taking top score and V stood there and looked to him. “Now who’s cheating?” he said staring at him. </p>
<p>“Ah it was my whimsical ways that got to you V. Also I’m a nice guy and after the weekend you’ll get the bag. So see you Friday.” he smiled and turned and walked out. V was left to stare after him. If he was going to give the bag back anyways why go through the trouble. It made his mind turn and twist but he came to no conclusion. But he was stuck at home for a weekend with Jackie Welles and he supposed he could leave his work to entertain the man. </p>
<p>As the days led up to his weekend he was getting several texts from Jackie who had gotten his cell number from god knows who at this rate but he didn’t look into it. The texts were….interesting to V to say the least. Mostly they were simple enough asking him if he had allergies or a preference of movies and so far it seemed it would just be this hang out with this mercenary. But one text he couldn’t figure out was the one where Jackie asked if he had a scent he’d wanna smell a lot. It made him pause when Jackie even sent a list of options. He stared at the list and made a face not really getting why it was needed and simply told Jackie to pick whatever he wanted as he had no preference.</p>
<p>Friday evening came and V parked his car in the parking garage and stepped out with a stretch. It had been a long day and he was glad to be back at his apartment. It wasn’t until he got to his floor that he remembered that he’d be spending the whole weekend with Jackie. It wasn’t like he didn’t like the man at all or thought poorly of him he simply didn’t understand why Jackie just didn’t ask to hang out and instead made it a game. </p>
<p>Jackie was standing outside his door holding a bag and smiled widely as V approached. “Well if it isn’t Night City’s ray of sunshine himself coming home finally.” Jackie teased as V rolled his eyes and let him inside before shutting the door. </p>
<p>Every since he rose up in power he’d gotten a nicer place then the first place he had started in. A nice two bedroom apartment with balcony and glass window that overlooked parts of the city. It was kept together and clean. Jackie dropped the bag on the couch and looked around with an impressed whistle. “Nice digs ya got here V. I have to say it’s not what I envisioned of you but it’s got a nice touch to it.”</p>
<p>“What did you assume?” V asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Jackie looked over and gave him a smirk. “Well rumors are nothing ever effects you or bothers you. Got a real tough skin and you making any other face other then annoyed is a challenge. So people assume you live in a dark hole.” he said still smirking. </p>
<p>V rolled his eyes and went over and poured himself a drink and knocked it back. Jackie was still looking at him with an expression that was of someone trying to figure something out and plotting something. V paid it no mind and instead went and grabbed something to munch on letting Jackie think over whatever he was planning. After a bit Jackie spoke up. “So hermoso how many people have you slept with?”</p>
<p>V who was mid chew of his food spit it down back onto the counter and looked at Jackie who now was laughing so hard he was bending over. “Oh that got a reaction out of you and it’s priceless. Oh my gut can’t take it. But seriously how many people have you slept with?” he asked being able to breath again. V was slightly red in the face and coughed cleaning up the spit out food. He didn’t want to admit he’d never slept with anyone no matter how many people had offered. It wasn’t that he was opposed to sex he simply never felt comfortable enough around people to engage in it. The people he’d liked had been when was younger and a lot more stupid. </p>
<p>“Some men here and there…...it’s not something I keep track of.” he said finally finding his composure and calming himself. Jackie nodded and rubbed his chin. After a few seconds he asked another probing question. “Do you like doing it a certain way?” V stared at him for several seconds not understanding why this line of questioning was happening other to get a reaction out of him. Maybe just a rather over the top answer would get him to stop so V thought about it and some of the porn he’d watched online before formulating an answer. </p>
<p>“I like it rough and being manhandled with someone pulling my hair and fucking me so hard I can’t feel my legs afterwards.” he said with a deadpanned expression. That seemed to make Jackie pause and stare at him with a rather flabbergasted expression. “Never pegged you for a sub.” Jackie said finally and shifted going quiet and taking a seat on the couch. Finally the questioning had stopped at least for now. </p>
<p>A few hours passed of idle chatter and the two ended up with a pizza and a movie before V got up to shower. Afterwards he dried off dressing into a pair of shorts and a tank top and letting his hair down. He walked back into the living space and looked to Jackie. “Get comfortable there is a second room over there.” he said pointing to the spare bedroom before going into his own room and settling onto his bed and grabbing his tablet and swiping through the news. Nothing really interesting so he settled on videos to watch before after about an hour his door opened and Jackie stepped in wearing just pj pants and V looked him over. He was appealing to look at that much was certain and he could see why people found him attractive. Hell even V himself though he was attractive. Jackie was carrying his bag and had a wicked smile playing at his lips that made V lift an eyebrow. “Yes?” he questioned. </p>
<p>Jackie swiftly walked over dropping the bag down next to the bed and pulling the tablet away from V placing it on the side table at the protest of V. Before V could protest further everything in his brain fried as Jackie leaned over him and pulled him into a bruising kiss. V could only process the most basic of thoughts in that moment. The kiss parted only when he needed air and he inhaled sharply catching his breath and went to speak only to have Jackie kiss him again now settling on top of him and gripping at his arms tightly. It was overwhelming and the heat was intense from Jackie. After some heated kisses that kept leaving him breathless Jackie pulled back to speak. “I honestly didn’t think you’d agree for some fun times with me back at the arcade glad you did. Been wanting to see you make expressions other then annoyed or not interested for a long time now. Wondered what kind of expressions you would make while lost in pleasure. Glad you are letting me do this.”</p>
<p>The arcade? Have fun? Did Jackie think he meant this? V was now stuck between a rock and a hard place. It’s not like he didn’t enjoy what had just happened. The kissing had been…..intense and oddly nice. But Jackie wanted to fuck him and he could feel heart rate accelerate. He couldn’t formulate words and nodded slowly instead. This was not his area of expertise in any form. Jackie took that as a go ahead and began to kiss his neck and suck on the skin while one large hand began to push up his tank top running over his skin. V bit his lip feeling sensations run down his spine and when Jackie really dug in a gasp escaped his lips and Jackie let go admiring the hickey he’d left on V’s neck looking proud of his work. V’s tank top was pulled off and Jackie resumed his work on making V make noise. Soft kisses all over his chest before licking his nipples and applying pressure with his fingers making V squirm and whine loudly. </p>
<p>“Your a lot louder during foreplay then I thought you’d be hermoso can’t wait to hear you when your full of cock.” Jackie said looking up at V with a smirk. V blushed and looked up toward his headboard. He needed to calm down. It was just sex. It was just a physical thing people did and so what if he’d never done it before. He was V a tough skinned badass who never flinched in the face of danger. And he was currently under a really attractive mercenary who wanted to hear him while being fucked. Yeah he could do this. He would be fine. </p>
<p>Jackie soon moved pulled down his shorts and underwear leaving him utterly exposed and he peaked back at Jackie who was staring at him looking him over. “Damn you look amazing naked.” he said running his hands down his body making him shiver. Jackie reached over and dug into the back pulling out a bottle and opening it. The smell of strawberries filled the area and he realized what it was. His legs were pulled up to Jackie’s shoulders and placed there giving Jackie access. The smell of strawberries grew more intense as he heard Jackie pour lube onto his fingers. He jumped slightly feeling a finger press to his hole. “Easy hermoso just me it’s been awhile for you hasn’t it? Don’t worry I’ll be nice….for a little bit.” Jackie smirked before that finger started to push in and V screwed his eyes shut. It felt strange and different. “Damn your really tight gonna need to open you wide if your gonna take me.” Jackie’s voice hit his ears and he tensed up. “V relax I got you promise.” </p>
<p>The finger began to move and V began to breathe out heavily making soft noises here and there trying to control himself. It wasn’t until the second finger pressed inside that he let out a rather loud noise almost a shout and covered his mouth and closed his eyes again. This seemed to rile Jackie up and the two fingers began to move searching about and when they found the prize being V’s prostate V went tense and shouted out as he cam making a mess and then laying back heavily from the strength of that orgasm and after a minute he had the courage to look at Jackie who was looking at him with a different expression. </p>
<p>“How long has it been for you V? That was fast….and as much as I’d like to think I’m a pro at this just uh….checking in on you.” Jackie said his tone a little quieter….little more kinder. V took a long breath. “Just been a very long time….I’m ok Jackie...thank you for...asking.” he said feeling a weird twist in his gut. Jackie nodded taking it in before moving his fingers again making V cry out. His insides were sensitive from the orgasm and the moving fingers just picked up pace again. The third finger was actually painful and he hissed out and Jackie slowed his movements waiting on V to adjust before moving again stretching him out and making him sob out and pushing him to orgasm once again. Two orgasms in such a short time had V panting out and trying to collect himself and in those seconds he felt the fingers pull out and Jackie adjust back seeming to be pulling his pj pants off and V made the mistake of looking down. His eyes went wide seeing what Jackie was packing. He knew Jackie was a big guy but he was huge down there and V was back to internal panic mode. </p>
<p>Strawberries filled the room again and Jackie moved over V and smiled down at him. “Ready?” he asked pressing against him. V clutched at Jackie’s arm that had settled by his head and nodded while clutching onto him and shut his eyes. </p>
<p>But nothing happened and V slowly opened his eyes after a bit and saw Jackie was looking at him him with a rather serious expression. “You have a death grip on me and your shaking V…...as much as I wanna do this you need to be honest with me right now. Have you done this before?” His tone serious and calm nothing teasing behind it. V looked to Jackie’s arm and saw he was quite literally digging his nails into his arm tightly and he let go quickly and looked away from Jackie’s gaze. “V…..you can be honest with me…..I also don’t want you getting hurt.” Jackie said his voice soft. </p>
<p>There was silence from V for a solid minute before he finally spoke. “No….I’ve never been with anyone. I just didn’t want you to tease me for it.” Like a switch Jackie was pulling up and pulling V with him into a hug. “Damn V you can’t just not tell me that kinda thing. First times are not suppose to be fuck fests.” he said running a hand through V’s hair in a soothing motion. It was really relaxing and V found himself leaning into Jackie enjoying the warmth. </p>
<p>“Alright V I want you to be honest with me cause it seems there was some serious miscommunication on both our parts. Would you like to have sex? Cause if you don’t that’s ok. I do like you but I want you comfortable.” V was quiet for a moment before leaning back a little and looking at Jackie. “I’d….only if it’s you. I usually don’t look at people but…..I do look at you. So….only you.” </p>
<p>Jackie took a breath and nodded before leaning in and kissing him this time softly and more like a lover would. Although V at that time didn’t know a lover’s kiss. He returned the kiss and let Jackie adjust him down again this time making sure V could hold onto him properly and making it as comfortable for V as possible. Finally it was that moment again and Jackie took V’s hand and kissed him once more before asking him. “Ready?” And V nodded with a soft yes. </p>
<p>The first few inches were intense and V was clutching Jackie’s hand tightly as his large cock breached into him. Jackie spoke soft words into his ear of encouragement. Slowly Jackie went deeper splitting him open more and more and V could not hold his voice back. He was sinfully loud as Jackie bottomed out inside him and he had to take several deep breaths to steady himself. Jackie peppered his face in kisses. “Feels really good in you. So tight and keeping me inside. Let me make you feel good tonight sound good?” Jackie asked. V nodded to his words and Jackie adjusted himself so he could look at V properly before starting to move. </p>
<p>V’s voice escaped him again as Jackie’s cock moved inside him. It was large and painful but also a burning pleasure was spiking through him making him see spots on the edge of his vision. V tried to bite his lip to quiet himself but Jackie spoke up. “Don’t hide that voice from me let me hear you hermoso.” And that was all it took for V to let his vocal chords strain out in a mix of all the emotion and pleasure he was feeling. The pain was fading and a building burn of pleasure was wrapping around him making everything feel like a dream. </p>
<p>The more noise V made the more it spurred Jackie on and the wet slaps against him increased and V found himself clinging to Jackie like his life depended on it. “Feels good…..feels so good Jackie...don’t stop...fuck please let me…..I want...” V word’s were all over the place and he was sobbing into Jackie now drunk on pleasure and Jackie grabbed V’s head pulling him into a deep kiss as he thrust harder now both of them chasing that peak moment and it all came to a crash when V was cumming a third time and clenching so tightly around Jackie that he choked out and pressed up as deep as he could into V and orgasmed as well. Both men were left breathing heavily and V let go of Jackie flopping back onto the bed looking thoroughly fucked out of his mind. </p>
<p>Jackie slowly pulled out and moved next to V pulling him into him and smiled gently. “You doing ok there?” he asked softly and V nodded smiling and leaning into Jackie. “It was good….it was you. You obnoxious man.” </p>
<p>That got a laugh from the large man as they both laid back in the glow of the Night City and like that V and Jackie fell asleep in each others arms and maybe just maybe this was the start of something wonderful for the two.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>